


Thankful

by two_of_swords



Series: Thousand Followers Prompts [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Life at the Barns, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Ronan misses his friends, Ronan teaches Adam how to play piano, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: He’s concise with his instruction, just like the time he taught Adam how to drive stick. As with most things, Adam is a fast learner. Within thirty minutes he’s able to play a simple melody from memory.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill #56 "Teach me how to play?" - Sent by frogswithwings

Adam knows Ronan is anxious. It’s the first Thanksgiving dinner at the home he’s made for himself, with family, now that old wounds have begun to heal, and with friends, who have been gone for far too long. Their own reunion three days ago was charged enough and Adam had only been gone for six weeks.

Gansey has been gone for six months. Just his phone calls over the summer were enough to send Ronan into a spiral of sadness and grief. Adam really wants this day to go well for him. He’s not surprised when Ronan slips away as soon as the turkey is in the oven, seeking some form of distraction.

Adam expects the distraction to involve cars and mud, so he’s bewildered when he finds Ronan in the living room sitting at the upright piano in the corner plinking away at the keys. As Adam crosses the threshold, he launches into a melancholy tune that stops Adam in his tracks. He knows that Ronan can play a variety of instruments thanks to Niall Lynch’s legacy, but Adam has never heard him. Halfway through the song, Ronan stops, shakes his hands and anxiously glances out the window.

“Hey,” Adam says quietly. “Want some company?”

Ronan pushes over so Adam can sit on his left.

Adam takes a seat on the bench. “Teach me how to play?”

“I’m not very good. Declan’s better.”

Adam grins. “Really?”

“Shut up,” Ronan nudges him with his elbow. “Do not tell him I said that. Put your hands like this.” He demonstrates the proper hand placement for Adam.

Adam smirks. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to handle this?” He asks, before leaning into his space to replace Ronan’s hands with his own.

Ronan nuzzles his hair before replying, “Yeah, Parrish. I’m sure.”

He’s concise with his instruction, just like the time he taught Adam how to drive stick. As with most things, Adam is a fast learner. Within thirty minutes he’s able to play a simple melody from memory.

Ronan rests his head on Adam’s shoulder and watches him finish the tune and start over again right away. Practice makes perfect.

“What if he’s different?” He asks as Adam finishes the song for the third time.

Adam pauses, his fingers hovering above the keys. “He won’t be. At least, not the way you think.”

“What if he likes Cheng more than me now?”

A laugh bursts out of Adam. “I think you need to prepare yourself for that very real possibility.”

Ronan nudges him again. “Asshole.”

“Come on. Play with me.”

“Wait, we need to switch positions.” Ronan gets up and Adam slides over, so he can settle in to play _secondo_ to Adam’s _primo_. He lets Adam begin, but soon joins him, adding a beautiful harmony to Adam’s melody, and he doesn’t even swear when Adam messes up in the middle. When they finish, out of the corner of his eye, Adam catches the glint of something outside the window - likely the reflection of sunlight off the windshield of a Camaro.

“They’re here,” he says, quietly.

Ronan turns to the window and stands so abruptly that he nearly dumps Adam off the piano bench. He leaps over the bench and sprints for the door, throwing it open and bounding down the steps. Adam can hardly keep up with him. Gansey is barely out of the Pig before Ronan scoops him up in a ferocious hug, lifting him up off the ground.

“Jesus Christ, it’s good to see you, Lynch,” Gansey laughs.

Ronan puts him down and wipes away a single tear. Then he crushes Blue against his chest and Henry turns it into a group hug.

Adam holds out his fist for Gansey to bump.

“Oh no. That is not acceptable. You two need to get in on this,” Henry says, waving them over. “No exceptions.”

Adam drops his fist and shrugs, then reaches for Gansey and drags him into the fun.

“Ronan, I can’t breathe,” Blue’s muffled voice comes from the middle of the pack somewhere.

“That’s what you get for leaving me for so long.”

“I think he missed us,” Henry says.

“No way! I fucking hate all of you. Get off of my property.”

“I don’t think you’re fooling anyone, Ronan,” Adam says.

“Whatever. I missed you all, okay?”

They collectively squeeze Ronan a little tighter and Adam feels more at ease. It’s going to be a good day and he’s thankful.


End file.
